Lost and Found
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: She was lost, and he found her. Of course, she need help to fill the hole... Takigawaxmai. slightly AU, read to find out why.


_**A week ago…**_

* * *

Footsteps echoed down an empty street, as snow whirled down from the heavens and gently embraced the ground.

As the boots of a young woman touched the blanket of white, she pulled up her woollen scarf, a casual disarray of scarlets, reds, oranges and browns to her chin, glad her tight but fitting long sleeved t-shirt was warm beneath her slightly looser vest as she walked, and a breeze gently caressed her cheeks, whipping her short though soft hair around her face, and then faded as her hair settled back around her pale face, save for her red tinged nose.

Small gusts of wind blew down the street, carrying notes of music as her skirt ruffled, and her legs stopped as she frowned, the notes softly echoing in her ears as her skin strained over knuckles as she clenched her elegant hands.

It was a wooden instrument of fine make, she knew that much by the deep mellow notes that rang in the peaceful calm., and a soft voice accompanied it.

_Waiting for the storm to calm,_

_Waiting for the winds to cease_

_Waiting for my eyes to open…_

_Waiting for you to come back to me._

Pulling up her scarf once again as it slipped, her silk gloved hands swung slowly by her sides as she made her way to Shibuya square, where the music was flowing freely and as carelessly as the snow that had covered the paved ground.

As she reached it, her vision was obscured by the crowd that gathered in front of the music's origins, and she pushed her way through as the song ended, and the next piece of music began, a light hearted pop tune with a tint of rock.

The instrument became an electric guitar as she came to the front, and her eyes widened in shock.

_The basement scene is dark and dusty  
the musty smell of stale air  
cobwebs dangle overhead  
people stumble down the stairs  
let's get this party started, yo  
the band are in the corner of the floor  
their songs are pretty kick-ass  
we're dancing like we've never danced before._

The smooth voice was beautiful, as carefree as a child, though obviously not.

But the person who was singing it shocked her the most; A thirty year old man she hadn't seen for five years, a face that haunted her dreams, and saved her from nightmares.

_The music is loud  
the kids are so young  
all over the world  
they wanna have fun.  
The music is so loud  
it drowns out the talk  
all over the world  
just give us more rokk  
The music is loud  
the night is so young  
all over the world  
we wanna have fun  
The music gets louder  
please don't call the cops  
all over the world  
we just wanna rokk…_

The man's brown hair looked unwashed, and his clothes were torn on the elbows and sleeves, his knees showing through the ripped jeans that she remembered first seeing him in. His eyes were closed, and that's when she noticed.

_The kitchen scene is damp and sticky  
they're lined up at the keg of PBR;  
we're yelling conversations  
through the floor you hear the keyboards and guitar.  
I'm getting kind of antsy..  
I just came up here to get some air..  
This isn't where the music's at  
I guess I'm going back down there._

His scar; it ran over his left eye, and unlike the other closed lid, it seemed to be smooth, as if glued in position. Brown stretched skin that brought back so many memories, the last being the most horrible part of her life.

_The music is loud  
the kids are so young…  
all over the world-  
they wanna have fun._

_The music is so loud  
it drowns out the talk  
all over the world  
just give us more rokk!  
The music is loud  
the night is so young  
all over the world  
we wanna have fun!  
The music gets louder  
please don't call the cops  
all over the world  
we just wanna rokk!  
_She swallowed, mouth dry in both shock and sadness as the young man's eye opened, the one single eye. Happiness sparkled within the deep brown depths as clapping escalated from the crowd in time with his music.

_The basement scene is hot and sweaty  
bodies packed from wall to wall.  
The band are tearing through their set  
the encore is the best of all!  
Let's keep this party going, yo…  
we've got nowhere else to be.  
Someone yells, "Less talk more rokk!"  
mostly unironically…  
_And then their eyes met. Memories of hidden longing and friendship ignited, flowing between them as the music paused, and then continued again. Now his eye never left hers, as the song continued, and if possible the sparkle of happiness became brighter.

_The music is loud  
the kids are so young..  
all over the world  
they wanna have fun!  
The music is so loud  
it drowns out the talk.  
All over the world  
just give us more rokk!  
The music is loud,  
the night is so young!  
All over the world  
we wanna have fun.  
The music gets louder  
please don't call the cops  
all over the world,  
We just wanna rokk!  
We just wanna rokk!  
We just wanna rokk!  
We just wanna rokk!  
We just wanna rokk_

The electric guitar ended the song, with some of the fastest hand movement the young woman had ever seen. He stood up abruptly, smiling as the empty velvet lined guitar case in front of him became filled with money, both cash and coins.

He cast the crowd a smile as they dispersed; until the street was empty once again, the snow casting soft twilit shadows.

He closed the lid with a soft click, his large calloused hands slinging the other guitar case, the one with an actual guitar, over his shoulder.

He wrapped a piece of clothe around his neck, and she realized it was supposed to be a scarf.

He turned and looked at her with that one eye.

She had always considered him to be her ray of sunshine in the never-ending darkness, and even now as she looked at his kind eye, she collapsed into tears.

The empty space where her heart had been ached as he bent to her level, as he had many times before, and smiled, an eye creasing display of true happiness, the happiness of innocence that he always had.

He wiped away her tears with calloused thumbs and watched her smile.

_I missed you._ Said the man, his voice comforting the young woman, and she smiled.

_I did too._

The slightest of awkward pauses, before they both laughed, the lightest of bells ringing through out the calm silence snow brings.

He took her hand, cold for five years but now comfortably warm.

_I'm hungry... Lets go get something to eat._

His voice was light and happy, but hers was worried.

_Okay. Are you sure though.._

_Of course. Anything for you, Mai-chan._

Her cheeks were lit with a pale red blush as he entwined their fingers and lead her down the street into a café.

As they entered, she was hit by a warm gust of air that made her sigh in relief as they sat down.

He ordered hot chocolates, and she smiled softly- that was their drink.

He sipped it as it arrived, his soft brown hair falling back to reveal that scar once again.

_Why were you basking?_

_Didn't you hear?_

His voice was sad, and he looked down at the mug full with liquid in his hands. It looked fragile as his knuckles clenched around it, and she noticed more scars on his hand.

_My band broke up, and I lost my apartment._

Her hands flew to her lips as she looked concerned.

_Where do you live?_

_On the streets, _He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned awkwardly, and she looked at him with both concern and distaste.

_You're coming to live with me!_

Her voice was stern, though kind, and her stance is all too familiar as he takes it in.

So he blushed slightly as she realized what she just did, and then he grinned widely, and amazingly his teeth are perfectly white.

She drained the rest of her drink, the hot scalding her tongue and he grinned as she spluttered slightly.

If someone were to watch them, they would assume they were in a relationship, or at the very least, best of friends.

The wood creaked excitedly as he stood up and smiled.

_Thank you so much._ His voice was fervent with gratitude that radiated from his very core.

_This is only until you get a job!_

But her attempt to dissuade him from thinking that it was unconditional was half hearted as he drew her into the most tender of hugs. His breath floated past her ear, warming her as she smiles into his chest- he still towered over her.

_First, I'm buying you some proper clothes. And __deodorant.. maybe a toothbrush.. and a comb…_

She looked thoughtful as they walked out, thinking of everything the man would need.

_Mai, I don't need you to do this. _

But it was pointless; she dragged him into every shop she found, and by the time they had staggered home, Their arms, filled with boxes, were aching beyond belief, though their hearts were lighter than they had ever been before.

* * *

--_**The present…**_

* * *

Eggs sizzled, spitting as they heated against the metal of the frying pan. Outside, a blanket of snow, or more correctly, seven blankets of snow, coated the ground as the young woman in the kitchen scrambled the eggs that sizzled and spat at her.

It had been a week since Takigawa came to live with her, and it had probably been the best week of her life so far, even though it was mostly filled with her setting up his room, and trying to help him find jobs.

'Yo,' Called a cheery voice, greeting her in the kitchen as she felt fingers tickle her rib cage. She tried to contain a fit of giggles, failing miserably as she tried to retain control of the pan.

'Sto-stop it,' she giggled, slapping at the guitarist's hand as she stirred the eggs with a spatula, scraping the burnt bits off.

The voice tutted, and he ruffled her hair with a large and warm hand, shoving her out of the way with an insolent grin as he grabbed the pan from her hands.

'Mai, come on! You make it with milk,' He laughed, and Mai felt herself involuntarily blush at her ignorance.

She looked up at him, clad only in baggy pajama pants she had bought for him and a tightly fitting tanktop, his muscles flexing as he moved it around.

She hadn't noticed when she was a teenager how undoubtedly good looking he was…

'Mai, get me some milk, I'm gonna try and salvage this so called meal of yours,' He instructed, and she frowned at him as she gave it to him; he was holding back laughter.

A content smile lit his face as the milk mixed, and the eggs looked somewhat normal.

'You cook?' Mai asked, trying to sound incredulous but ending up sounding impressed.

'Hey, I've moved from hotel to hotel, and they don't cook for me!' He told her, beaming broadly at her.

'Why didn't you just call me? I would have let you stay here,' Mai told him, frowning as he scraped them onto the plates she had set out.

'I lost your phone number when they kicked me out; they took my phone and everything of real value, except for my guitar,' He looked apologetic as he explained, and she smiled in return.

'Ah well,' he said cheerfully, 'better late then never, right?'

'Yeah.'

They sat down in front of the window.

Mai had bought her apartment a few years ago, and it had a fantastic view over Shibuya.

'Jeezus Mai, how'd you afford this place?' Takigawa laughed, flicking his fork in a circular motion.

'I became a band manager. You know Simple Life?'

Takigawa choked in surprise, before swallowing it down and looking at her through watering eyes.

'How the hell did you become their manager?' He asked incredulously.

'Just because I'm young doesn't mean anything,' Mai turned away, looking cross.

'No, no, I don't mean to be rude! I mean that's incredible in a good way,' he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Mai glared at him, before looking out the window.

They just sat in silence, watching the snow fall and eating their breakfast as the sun rose, a delicate pink against the light blue.

'Do you still visit the grave?' He asked softly, and she nodded, turning away.

'I leave blue roses every time… He would probably give us one his rare smiles if he knew,' she looked sad, as did he- they had both lost a friend five years ago.

'Heard from Lin?' He asked casually.

'I talk to him occasionally, when I drop by. Yasuhara-san is a great assistant, SPR is going great.' She nibbled on the eggs, and Takigawa grimaced, scratching his scarred eye.

'Does it hurt?' She asked timidly, a hint of concern coloring her quiet voice. He laughed.

'Nah, it's more of a nuisance- it only hurt when it actually happened.'

_

* * *

_

Five years ago…

_

* * *

_

As soon as he begun chanting, the cave closed over, the rocks melding into each other.

'_Damn,' He hissed, but the black haired youth ignored his curse._

'_Don't bother with it. If we get the main cause, it'll open.' His voice was coldly calm, and the young brunette swallowed in fear. _

_Strange howling and wailing erupted from the walls, and Ayako turned around, wildly trying to search for the source._

'_What the-?!'She exclaimed, before clapping her manicured hands to her ears, as it intensified to a painful volume._

'_Stop it… please make it stop…' She murmured, as Mai and Masako turned around behind her, examining the rocky walls._

'_Arrghh… Arghhh..' _

_Mai turned and looked in shock at the wall in front of her; ghostly skulls trailing white mist emerged from the rock face, and her eyes widened._

_Meanwhile, the blond foreigner had already started chanting._

'_In the beginning, there was the word. And the word was with God; the word was God.' His calm voice made Mai gasp in surprise, heart beating wildly._

'_The word was with God in the beginning. Through the word, everything was created..' He drew in a breath as the spirits were sucked back into the rock face._

'_With out the word… nothing could exist.'_

_Mai smiled at him in relief and he did so back._

'_Monk-san,' called Naru, 'Prayers.'_

_The monk took a second to reply; his gaze was fixed on Mai, making sure she was okay._

'…_Yeah.'_

_He breathed in, gathering his thoughts._

'_On basara kiri raun jaku on ban koku!'_

_They all sighed, before the white balls of light appeared, and more of the skulls emerged, howling and swirling around them._

'_Aaarrrgghhh…'_

'_WHEEET!' Lin's sharp whistle rang out as his shiki appeared, cutting through the spirits._

'_Mai!' Ayako reminded her, and she blinked, nodding._

'_Rin pyou tai kai chin retsu sai zen!'_

_At the same time, John uncorked his bottle of holy water and swiped it across, murmuring chants, and Masako murmured prayers while Ayako performed the nine words._

_Suddenly the cave began rumbling- and rocks began to fall._

'_Mai!' A weight pushed into her, a flash of brown hair before she thwacked into the ground._

_Then it was gone, and she realized the monk had saved her from a rock._

_But then he was standing in front of the shrine, tokkosho extended as his knuckles strained; he was beginning to feel fatigue._

'_Monk-san!'_

'… _Tari tsuta boritsu hara boritsu.. Taki mei taki mei kara san tan uenbi sowaka!'_

_He forced the Buddhist dagger in, and then it rebounded.._

_It rebounded sharp end straight into his eye._

'_HOUSHOU!' Mai screamed, as blood poured from his face._

_Takigawa, however, wasn't so easily fazed; he hadn't felt the pain yet. He pulled it out, making sure his eye stayed in, and pierced it once again._

_The roof shuddered, and a sickle appeared down the injured eye, more blood on his cloak._

_He was thrown back into wall, and Mai tried to get him to listen to her, to stay conscious._

_Naru stepped in; he had waited too long, he realized, as he looked at the sobbing girl holding the pale monk's face, begging him to stay with her as he took gasps of air; the pain had come.._

_Power gathered around his hand, as he took deep breaths._

_There was a slight silence, and then he flung the ball of energy down into the shrine._

_

* * *

_

A week later, Kazuya Shibuya was declared dead.

_A week later, Yasuhara was still in hospital with a scar down his left arm._

_A week later, John was still hospitalized with a concussion._

_A week later, Ayako was still holding Lin's hand as he was hooked to a respirator._

_A week later, Masako was still sitting by John's bedside, begging him to wake up._

_A week later, Mai was still sobbing as Takigawa told her it was okay; he couldn't feel anything._

* * *

A shiver ran down Mai's back; she would never forget the sight of Takigawa's blind eye, she would never forget the sight of her previous love dead.

She crossed her arms around herself; she had been doing this for the last five years.

The empty space in her chest still wouldn't close up, wouldn't fill.

Tears ran down her face.

Takigawa was at a loss to do; he didn't have any idea how to comfort Mai now, and it would feel awkward; she was no longer a sixteen year old, but a young woman.

'Mai, how old are you?' He asked brightly, trying to get her mind off it, and she rose her head.

'Twenty-one in four days,' she sniffed out, wiping her eyes with her hand.

He blinked.

'Shit! Why didn't you say so?'

'I didn't think it was that important…' She looked uncomfortable.

'Jeezus, you only turn twenty one once!'

He picked up her phone, and dialled a number before she could stop him.

'Yo, Ayako. Takigawa here, sorry I haven't talked so long… yeah yeah, anyway, didja know it's Mai's twenty-first birthday in four days?'

There was an explosion of sound from the other end, and Mai could help but giggle as her tears dried.

'I know, I was shocked too. Anyways, I'm gonna have a party for her at her place on Saturday night, that's when she turns twenty one.'

Mai was sure she could hear Ayako thinking of what to buy here already.

'Yep, yep. Seeya then!'

He hung up and then dialed the next number.

As the dial-tone rang, he put a hand over the mouthpiece.

'Ayako's coming, I'm gonna ask John, Masako and then we'll drop by SPR, 'kay?'

She nodded as he removed his hand.

'Yo, John! Howya going? …Good, good. Sorry I haven't been dropping by lately. Anyways, Saturday night, Mai's new place. She's turning twenty one.'

Mai could already imagine his kind smile.

'Yeah, bring Masako with you too! Tell her about it, and make sure she doesn't wear some goddamned kimono. Seeya then!'

Mai could never grasp how little Takigawa said on the phone, though he managed to perfectly convey the meaning as if explaining. He dropped the phone back on the cradle and yawned as if his day's work was done.

'Come on Mai! We've gotta get dressed and go to SPR,' he said as he stretched, and disappeared into his room before giving her a chance to thank him.

She sighed in resignation and went into her room, locking the door behind her as she searched through her wardrobe for today's outfit.

She ended up choosing some loose fitting jeans and a snugly fitting turtleneck sweater, throwing them on after a refreshingly warm shower.

Pulling the sweater over her head, she admired herself in her full length mirror, pulling on a beanie over her soft hair and slipping her knee length woolen jacket, she padded barefoot across her carpet and outside her room to ask of Takigawa's approval.

Upon finding him with his buttoned shirt open, she swallowed and blushed.

'S-sorry!' She hastily apologized, and he looked at her in confusion.

''S only a chest Mai,' He said nonchalantly, though the slightest of red tinges covered his face as he smiled.

* * *

They walked down the street together.

Takigawa shivered and pulled up the hood on his jacket. 'Thanks for buying me the clothes Mai,' he murmured softly in gratitude and she shrugged.

'The least I could do was offer you a place to stay,' she smiled at him.

'Mai, can you walk on my right side?' He asked softly, and she looked confused, but complied and moved over.

'Why?' She said curiously.

A red tinge ran across his face, and he swallowed slightly, his Adam's Apple bobbing nervously.

'Um.. I want to be able to see you.'

Those words were best way he could describe it; Mai's face was something he couldn't afford to miss, he hungered for it. He needed to be able to see her, to make sure she was safe.

Mai smiled, and he looked away in embarrassment.

'Sorry,' He murmured, so low she knew she wasn't meant to hear.

'Hhm?'

'I'm sorry I just left you like I did, Mai.'

'What the hell are you apologizing for?' She said, confused.

He opened his mouth as if to explain, but shut it quickly, turning redder.

They continued to walk in silence, and then on a split second decision, he entwined their fingers, feeling her smooth palm beneath his.

So many emotions were put into that one simple gesture, and Mai chose the one he wanted to express;

Love.

Brotherly love, or love, she knew not, but the touch of his palm made it all okay.

* * *

Takigawa's palm closed on the cold metal doorknob, and he turned it slowly, as Mai's teeth chattered behind him.

The bell tinkled softly, and the young man in the kitchen turned towards the noise.

'Ah! Takigawa-san, Mai!' He greeted them cheerily, and as usual Mai gave him a friendly hug.

His sleeves were rolled up to reveal a long brown scar on his right forearm, and as he shook Takigawa's hand it stretched across his flexed muscles.

Mai would probably never get used to the fact he wore contact lenses, but she liked it better.

'Yo,' Takigawa said, eyes crinkling,

Yasuhara grinned back.

'Firstly, I need to talk to you and Lin in the other room. Secondly, how have you been?'

They walked into Lin's office as they talked, leaving Mai to look at the wall of pictures they had massed over the years they had worked together.

She smiled softly at one of Takigawa giving her a piggyback in the snow; their noses were red, and their mouths were in wide smiles, though Takigawa looked a bit breathless carrying her weight.

In another one, it had all the men; she remembered it well, as they had taken it after they met Yasuhara.

Naru was sitting in a gothic-like chair, gloved hands clasped as he looked broodingly away.

Lin was also the same, standing on the far left, while on the far right Yasuhara held a daisy, breathing in it's scent as he looked up happily.

John had his hands behind his back, smiling brightly; as they were all in black, it was quite contrasted.

Takigawa was smirking flirtatiously at the camera, leaning his head on a gloved hand as his elbow rested on the back of Naru's chair, and she remembered feeling somewhat faint after seeing it the first time.

There was one of her and Naru; their backs were to the camera, though their heads were turned, and Naru was almost smiling.

Her eyes began to water, and she silently berated herself; he was long dead, though she saw him so many times in his dreams, along with Gene, his twin brother.

It hadn't been much of a shock to find out Naru was actually from England, though Takigawa was pretty angry that Naru was _the _Dr. Davis. Most of his response to finding it out was cussing at the fact he was 'such an arrogant bastard', though he was still cheerful Monk-san anyway.

Well, she reminded herself, as cheerful as he had been after Naru died and Lin explained it all.

She moved onto another one of John and Takigawa. John had both his hands in his hoodie pocket while Takigawa, being tall as he was, leant on John's head with an elbow, smiling cheerfully at the camera while John gave a beaming smile.

There was one of Yasuhara serving some customers at the hotel he had been working in; they insisted that he find them some pictures.

Mai remembered vividly that they laughed over how well presented he looked, and Takigawa had snorted with laughter, stumbling to the bathroom.

* * *

'Okay, on Saturday night it's Mai's 21st birthday party.. Everyone else is coming, so you two are the last ones,' Takigawa explained.

Lin gave a rare smile, nodding stoically.

Yasuhara looked much more enthusiastic. 'Ah! What do I get her?'

They all paused. 'Dunno,' was all the three said in unison, and they laughed.

'Anyway, six o'clock you need to be at her new place, don't bother about dressing fancy.'

Takigawa seemed extremely nonchalant, though Lin noticed how something more was behind his words.

'This isn't just an excuse to have fun,' He said softly, 'is it Takigawa-san?'

Takigawa flushed darkly, before glaring at the thirty-five year old president.

'Of course not! This is an excuse to have fun _and _get drunk!' He emphasized huffily.

Lin looked a little cynical, though he nodded.

'We'll see you then,' Yasuhara promised, and Takigawa grinned.

'See you then,' he echoed cheerily.

* * *

'Mai?'

'Hhm?'

'Something's wrong; care to share?'

Takigawa looked down at her in worry. She had a light air of thoughtfulness around her.

'Nothing! I'm fine, A-O-kay!' She laughed, and she looked so ridiculous he had chuckle huskily.

'Actually..' She started, though she turned red and looked away.

'What?'

'Well.. I was just thinking about that Valentine's Day.'

He smiled down at her as he re-lived the memory.

* * *

'_Mai!'_

_The door rung as the monk's voice called out, and she couldn't help but grin._

'_Hey Monk-san,' She greeted him, though she seemed a little down._

_He held out a box of conversation hearts._

'_Happy Valentine's Day!' He laughed._

'_Well I feel like a schmuck,' she grumbled, 'it's Valentine's Day already?'_

'_God,' he sighed in mock depression, 'you can be so out of it sometimes! Yes, it is February 14__th__, the day where lovers celebrate!'_

'_Lovers?' She regarded him skeptically._

'_Aw, come on Mai! Just be my Valentine! It's either you or Ayako,' He added on, frowning humorously._

'_What does it involve?' She laughed, the lightest of red tinges lighting her cheeks._

'_Oh, the usual, a life time of servitude and whatnot,' he said lightly, grinning._

'_Oh, if that's all, then certainly,' she smiled._

'_Mai?'_

"_Yeah?' She said as she popped one of the conversation hearts in her mouth._

'_Best friends for eternity, right?'_

_He smiled gently at her, and she took his hand, entwining their fingers._

'_Yeah. Best friends for eternity.'_

_They were definitely best friends, and they knew it. The warmth they felt and the happiness was true friendship, where a casual touch or smile made them both happy; they were one and the same._

* * *

'How could I forget,' Takigawa laughed, 'the day you traded a lifetime of servitude for a box of conversation hearts. I bet you regret it now,' he chuckled, looking down at the young woman walking beside him.

'Actually, they were very tasty. _I_ think the trade was worthwhile,' she grumbled half heartedly.

His eyes crinkled in a smile; not even the fact that he couldn't see from his left side daunted his cheeriness.

'Let's get something to eat,' he said suddenly, pulling her into a random fast food shop.

* * *

Five burgers on Takigawa's part and one on Mai's later, they- or should I say, Takigawa- stumbled out of the shop into the twilit street, nearly tripping as he gripped a nearby lamp post.

'God, if you hear me, I'm sorry for eating my friend's lunch so many years ago,' he moaned, and Mai rolled her eyes as she gracefully skipped beside him, arms swinging as she laughed.

Mai had been laughing more in the past week than she had in the past five years; the hole was finally beginning to close.

'Jesus Christ, I can't see my feet,' he muttered darkly, and Mai giggled.

Takigawa could handle alcohol to no end; but when it came to food, he was the equivalent of an alcoholic.

'Mai…' he whined childishly.

'Yeah?'

'I can't see where I'm going.. can you help me?' He looked totally and utterly helpless; she supposed that being blind in one eye wouldn't help.

'Okay..' she said reluctantly, and wrapped her arms around his waist to support him.

He pretty much fell on her, but to his credit he struggled to stand up.

'Sorry,' he muttered, warm breath tickling her neck as he put an arm around her shoulder to steady himself. She turned around and stood there as he steadied himself.

He wobbled a bit, and she held up her hands ready to catch him if he fell again.

That's when he saw the scars on her wrist.

'Mai! Please tell me you didn't slit your wrists!'

His voice was fraught with worry and shock, as he grabbed her hands and stroked the scars tenderly.

She shivered, as he looked up at her in worry.

'You- you did?' His voice broke on 'did', and he was suddenly crying as he wrapped her in a hug.

'I'm so so sorry I left you like that! So so sorry, please don't do it again,' he murmured brokenly, tears mixing with Mai's as they stood there, surrounded by twilit snow.

'I didn't know what to do,' she said miserably, surrounded by his warmth. He was still crying, as he held her close.

'Why are you crying,' she laughed through tears after a minute or so, rubbing her eyes.

'I promised myself that nothing would ever happen to you after you told us you were an orphan,' he told her, laughing at his own pathetic behavior.

'And then Naru died and I left you and when I come back you've grown up and _I missed so much of your life._'

He laughed, 'God, I'm so pathetic,' he laughed brokenly.

They both laughed, and then silence fell; a comfortable kind of silence where both are comfortable.

He took her hand and examined the scars as they walked, stroking the crescent marks with his thumb.

'Did it hurt,' he said softly.

'Everything hurt.'

His breath caught, and his hand squeezed hers tighter. 'Ya know, none of this woulda happened if you had agreed to be my wife in Urado's mansion,' he teased lightheartedly, though there was something behind his words.

'Takigawa?'

'Yeah?'

'Why are you so nice to me?'

Mai looked up at him and he shrugged, grinning awkwardly.

'Remember the first time we met?' He started.

'Yeah,' Mai remembered with a grin, 'Naru was teasing Ayako about how you had to be a pure innocent virgin to be a Miko,' she laughed.

'Well, when you grabbed my shirt later in fear, I decided I was going to protect you right then and there.' He laughed, rubbing his neck awkwardly, 'Strange, huh.'

She held his hand tighter.

'S'not your fault.' She said, 'If you think you need to be forgiven, there's nothing to forgive,'

* * *

'Ah! Mai! I think I found a good job!'

'Oh! Let me see!'

She snatched the paper from him, and he stood up, pointing at the paper.

'"Guitarist wanted for band. Call 0406772019 for information on where to audition,"' she murmured, smiling brightly. 'That's perfect Houshou!' A blush covered her face as she clapped her hands to her mouth and Takigawa frowned.

'What's wrong?'

'I called you Houshou…' she whispered in embarrassment.

'So? I call you by your first name too! In fact, It's a pleasant change to 'Monk-san' and 'Takigawa-san'. I don't mind Mai-chan,' he laughed, ruffling her hair, 'Best friends for eternity, remember? I mean, we've known each other for seven years now.'

'Yeah, but.. I mean..' she sighed as she struggled to find the right words.

'It means something different for me..' she told him quietly, and realization dawned.

'Oh!' he murmured, and Mai nodded- the hole hadn't quite closed over yet.

'How do you know not to say his name?' She asked him.

'Because I know you so well,' he shrugged, as if it was no small feat.

'Anyway, let's ring those guys,' he suggested.

She passed him the landline phone, and he dialed the number, holding it to his ear.

'Yo, Takigawa Houshou here. I'd like that job you're offering… any qualifications? I was a back up singer and a bass guitarist before the singer went into debt… I'm free to come down any day except Saturday and Sunday this week… tomorrow? Howzabout two thirty.'

As he talked, Mai watched his face; it was serious and business like, and then he suddenly grinned.

'Yeah, great talking to you too Emura-bozu. Seeya tomorrow,' he finished, and ended the call.

Mai was always taken by surprise by how friendly he was; he never used 'san' as an honorific; it was their first name or an affectionate honorific like 'chan'.

'Oh my God- that was the lead singer of Simple Life,' he exclaimed, not unlike a fangirl as he swooned.

Mai beamed, clapping her hands, 'I thought he said he would put out an ad, but I wasn't sure; a lot of bands are advertising these days. This is great! I'll be able to come with you!'

They both melted into a puddle of silent happiness, before Takigawa swooped her up in a hug, swinging her around in childish glee.

'Oh my God! I can't believe it! This is so awesome! And it's all thanks to you!' He exclaimed, and she laughed at his innocence.

Takigawa had always struck her as an innocent, caring person, no matter that he joked and could be cold or harsh; he was like a big child, and when she had met him they immediately had felt a close bond.

Unfortunately, caught up in his excitement, Takigawa stepped backwards and tripped, foot catching on a chair leg and he fell backwards on the plush living room carpet, Mai landing on top of him, knocking the breath from his lungs.

Mai's lips were mere millimeters from his, and her hands rested on his shoulders.

Their cheeks broke out in red, yet neither moved, their hearts thumping erratically.

Brown eyes locked onto brown, and slowly Takigawa gathered the courage to bring up a hand, brushing her jawbone. She shivered slightly under his touch, and he smiled.

'Mai..' he murmured, clenching his hand and taking it away, bringing his face closer so their lips _barely_ brushed lightly, though not enough to be called a kiss.

He stopped, looking suddenly wise.

'Mai… you have no idea how much I'd like to kiss you, right here and now,' he murmured against her lips, marveling at how she managed to keep from looking shocked, 'but I don't want to ruin our friendship until I'm absolutely sure that you want to kiss me as well.' He smiled at her, and she felt a tear run down her face; guilt from the feeling that she had almost betrayed Oliver Davis.

'See, love? You need time.'

He lightly pressed a kiss on her trembling jaw, and straightened up, keeping Mai from sliding down.

Sitting cross legged, she looked up at him, realizing just how blessed it was that she had found him again.

'I.. I don't know what to do,' she muttered through tears, curling in a ball against his broad, warm chest.

'It's all so hard.. I don't know what to do.. it's horrible…I feel so bad for wanting to, but it feels so right…'

She cried, and something cold pressed against her forehead.

'Mai, you have a fever,' Takigawa told her, and she sniffed loudly.

'I haven't been getting much sleep,' she whispered hoarsely, and he sighed in exasperation.

Somehow, he stood up with her in his arms, and carried her to her bed.

'Mai, get some rest. If not for yourself, for him.'

His voice was soft and concerned, and her head began to throb due to her lack of sleep.

'Houshou..' she whispered as he quite literally tucked her into bed, pulling the covers over her and stroking her hair fondly.

'Mm-hm?'

'I wish I could say I love you… just.. just give me time,' she whispered brokenly.

He smiled gently. 'Of course.'

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, like a parent would to a child.

'I love you Mai,' he whispered to her.

She tried to say it back, but she couldn't yet; the pain was still fresh.

'You don't know how much I wish I could say it back,' was the best she could do as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Takigawa slumped on the bench as he rubbed his forehead.

He was putting her through so much emotional risk telling her he loved her, and right now he was berating himself for it.

He sighed. It was done now- couldn't be fixed.

He filled up a bottle with water, and found some aspirin tablets and set them by her bed, watching her sleep for a while, before turning on the radiator next to her bed and exiting the room, after gently touching her hair with calloused fingertips.

'I hope you can say it soon,' he murmured tenderly.

The door shut gently behind him with a gentle click.

Mai woke up to the blurry light coming through her blinds, and the smell of toast.

She swore silently as her head throbbed when she tried to right herself, and she swallowed the aspirin with a mouthful of water.

Her throat rasped as the water rushed down, but she felt much better as it started to take effect.

'Ah, God,' she growled in pain as she padded to her wardrobe and picked out some warm fleecy baggy track-pants and the matching fleece hoodie.

Laying them out on the bed, she locked her bedroom door then went into her bathroom, stepping into the shower after stripping off and letting the hot water rain down on her.

Despite the fact her body was hot, she felt cold, and the water was a welcome experience.

It unknotted her muscles and calmed her down, soothing her.

After half an hour or so, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, padding over to her drawer and pulling on the necessary undergarments, grimacing as she examined her blood shot eyes in the mirror.

After spraying deodorant, she pulled on the track-suit combo and rubbed her blurry eyes.

Pulling on thick socks and a fleecy beanie, she padded blindly out into the kitchen, yawning as she noticed the figure in the kitchen.

Suddenly she was standing up straight and wide eyed as she remembered what had happened last night.

'Is the aspirin taking effect?' He asked her.

He was wearing his shirt open and his unbuttoned sleeves were rolled up as he cooked an omelet.

Tight jeans clung to his frame, and she appreciated the muscle that showed.

'Yeah, thanks,' she mumbled, trying to figure whether last night had been a dream or not.

'I just made you some plain toast; I find it's the best thing to have when you're sick,' he explained, and she sat down in the wooden chair, nibbling at it.

'Feeling better?' He asked, sitting next to her and resting his head on his palm as he looked at her.

'Yeah, much better. I think I'll be able to come today, though I won't be looking very professional…' she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

'That's okay. You always look pretty anyway,' he informed her, smiling.

Mai swallowed, and her eyes examined his skin, tracing over his defined muscles. His skin was such a pretty color it made her jealous.

'What?' Takigawa asked, feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

'Oh.. nothing.. um.. did you ever notice you're sorta beautiful?' The words tumbled out on their own, and Mai flushed red.

Takigawa only rolled his eyes. 'You aren't well at all, are you?'

'No, I'm serious,' she giggled.

'Well.. thanks, I guess,' he smiled.

* * *

'Hey! Mai-kun!' Emura greeted them at the door to their studio, and Mai smiled, giving him a light hug.

'Ah! Takigawa-bozu, you know Mai?' Emura's eyes only flickered once to Takigawa's eye.

'I've known her for around seven years now,' he laughed, and a small smirk grew across the sandy blonde's face.

'Anyway, come in! You have to properly audition you know,' he told Takigawa sternly.

Takigawa walked through, guitar slung over his shoulder inside his case, and Emura gave a knowing look to Mai, who glared at him.

'Woah!' Takigawa exclaimed.

Their studio contained state-of-the-art equipment; turntables, headphones, keyboards; the sheer amount made Takigawa gape.

'Welcome to the Simple Life,' Emura joked as he pushed Takigawa into the recording booth.

Emura and Mai sat in the editing booth, and they put headphones on.

Takigawa did the same, adjusting the mike so it was at the right height and then took out his guitar.

'Nice bass,' Emura whistled over the intercom, and Takigawa grinned.

'Okay, just sing something, your own or ours, doesn't really matter,' Emura told him as Takigawa tuned the guitar up and made sure it was secure on his shoulder and the mike was in the right position for it.

'Um.. okay..' Takigawa muttered, suddenly nervous as he racked his head for a good song.

'_This is the clock upon the wall, _

_This is the story of us all,_

_This the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl._

_This is the war that's never won, _

_This is a soldier and his gun,_

_This is the mother waiting by the phone, _

_Praying for her son_.'

Emura's jaw dropped, as did Mai's at the sheer beauty of his voice; it surrounded you in it's meaning.

'I think we found our guitarist and quite possibly, our second singer.'

'_Pictures of you,_

_Picture of me,_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see._

_Pictures of you, _

_Pictures of me,_

_Remind us all of what we used to be.'_

Takigawa's eye closed as he let the emotion carry him.

'Takigawa-bozu, you can stop there. Can you sing something else for me?' Emura's voice crackled across the intercom, and Takigawa nodded, absentmindedly strumming the strings.

'You know Panic at the Disco?'

'Who doesn't?'

'Play me one of their songs; I need to know how differently you can sing,' Emura instructed him.

Takigawa nodded, checking the cords and trying to remember the lyrics.

'_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to overhear.._

_No, I can't help but to overhear an exchanging of words.'_

Emura clapped in delight.

'Great! Perfect! Now try your favorite song.'

Takigawa thought, before closing his eyes.

'_Life is a highway, and I wanna ride it all night long.._

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long._

_Through all these cities and all these towns, it's in my blood and it's all around,_

_I loved you now like I loved you then, this is the road and these are the hands.'_

'Life is a Highway' had become Takigawa's favourite song after he began to live on the streets; it reminded him of Mai, the girl that had unknowingly brightened his life like a sun.

'Takigawa Houshou, I'm sorry to say… that you are now Simple Life's new guitarist and new second singer.'

Takigawa was speechless.

'We begin recording with the band immediately tomorrow morning, weekends off.'

Emura grinned, and Takigawa punched the air. 'Whoot!'

Mai laughed, smiling as Takigawa's grin stretched within a dangerous area of his ears.

* * *

Takigawa held Mai's hand as they ran down the street, laughing as they tripped together, and many old couples smiled as they went past, murmuring how beautiful young love was.

It was night by now, and stars glowed above them as they skipped, ran and jumped down the streets.

They eventually came to the river that ran through Shibuya, and Takigawa dropped his guitar case next to a tall, thick tree that stood on the grassy riverbank, free from smoke and the noise of traffic.

He climbed up the tree, and Mai followed after him.

They slipped, fell, climbed and laughed many times before they reached the top.

'Hey, hey Mai, look at all those stars,' Takigawa laughed giddily, holding her hand as they settled in between the branches on the very top, and they laid next to each other.

'Hey, hey Mai!'

'Yeah?' She laughed, equally giddy; his happiness was contagious.

'Did, didja know that there's a planet out there that makes the Sun look like a dot in comparison? That's how many galaxies there are, and we are so so small, so insignificant! But at the end of the day, people still know how many hairs are on our head!' Takigawa laughed, squeezing her hand, and she laughed at the cheerily ridiculous, though strangely comforting notion, even though it was perfectly true.

How strange to consider there was something more important than her and Takigawa's world, where love and friendship were one and the same, and no-one could hurt them as long as they had each-other.

'Takigawa, you know you're my best friend, right?'

'Yeah,' Takigawa smiled, feeling a strange sense of bliss as he realized this.

'Well you're always gonna be my best friend.'

Just in case you're wondering why they're acting so giddy, they had been to a pub earlier, and they drank in celebration, just enough to feel happy and carefree.

'Ya know, I love you so much,' Takigawa told her happily, 'I don't mind if you can't say it back! We're still best friends!'

'I can nearly say it, I promise,' she said solemnly, ruining the effect by wobbling slightly.

Takigawa laughed, pulling her down so she rested on his chest.

'Ha ha, we're such a strange pair! You're an ex-emo and I'm an ex-monk!' He laughed, kissing her forehead.

Mai giggled, even though she tried to look insulted.

'God, I think we should go home! I'm really really hungry,' Takigawa whined reluctantly.

'Yeah! We'll.. 'we'll order pizza or something, and watch a really scary movie!' Mai nodded eagerly, and they began to make their way down.

Takigawa jumped down gracefully, staggering a bit and caught Mai in his arms, lowering her to the grass as she wobbled slightly.

He pulled the guitar strap over his shoulder with a wobbly hand and grabbed Mai's hand as they ran home, the cool breeze rushing in their ears as they laughed and smiled.

Mai was sure, somewhere in her mind, that the hole was nearly full; she hadn't dreamt about Naru or Gene for a week, and she could think their names without pain.

'Ya know Mai, I think that when you can say it, I' gonna propose to you! I don't have a ring or anythin', bu' I reckon you won't mind,' Takigawa told her nonchalantly, as they slowed to a walk, huffing.

Mai was too tipsy to register it properly, so it sat in her memory waiting for her to sober up, and she grinned crookedly.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, smiling impishly as the two walked home.

She blushed, smiling at him too.

Unknown to them, a spirit was following them. He smiled sadly, knowing he could no longer be attached to the girl unless she still needed him, and she was nearing the point.

* * *

'Mai, what pizza do you want?' Takigawa yelled, hand on the receiver.

'Something greasy,' she yelled drunkenly back.

'Um.. a Supreme please, extra cheese. Large. Delivery thanks,' he said, trying not to sound too tipsy, and he gave their address and then hung up, flopping onto the couch beside her.

'Omigod, let's watch The Exorcist!' Takigawa suggested excitedly, and Mai grinned, rummaging in her DVDs for it.

'Here it is!'

The doorbell rang and Takigawa fished twenty dollars from his wallet on the marble counter, staggering to the door.

'Ah! Thanks,' He said amazingly clearly, handing the delivery girl the twenty dollar note.

She leant in a little closer to examine his scar, and he frowned at her menacingly.

She swallowed and walked off, and Takigawa smirked; just because he was scarred didn't mean she had the right to examine him like a freak. He closed the door, inhaling the smell of pizza; grease and manufactured meats.

'Mai-ai!' He sung out, and Mai moved over as he sat down and opened the pizza box as the movie started.

A very, very strange pair indeed.

'O-oh my God! Turn it off!' Mai squeaked in fear.

'No! I want to see what happens!' Takigawa grumbled.

Within the opening credits of The Exorcist, the happy drunks had both decided that The Exorcist was far too scary; instead, they turned over the channel to watch the Simpsons.

Unfortunately, it had turned out to be a Treehouse of Horror episode…

They both retched as Milhouse fell into the blender.

'Ew,' Takigawa muttered, as Bart and Lisa fell in, and that episode ended with cheery blood splats across the screen.

'Charming,' he slurred slightly.

He turned it off after a few attempts to press the right button, and slouched back down on the couch, groaning and rubbing his blurry eyes.

Mai had already fallen asleep in his lap, bundled into a little ball resting against his chest.

Takigawa was too tired and tipsy to get up and tuck her in, so he wrapped his arms around her small frame and nodded off to sleep, cushioned by her soft hair.

* * *

Mai woke up again with a throbbing headache, and she moaned as it hit her in full force.

'Ouch,' she muttered, curling more tightly into a ball.

As she felt warmth around her, she wondered exactly why she was sitting up, and why she was leaning against something warm and soft.

'Ah!' She exclaimed, jerking away from Takigawa, who mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled her tighter.

She sighed in irritation, attempting to pry his arms from around her.

After around ten minutes of trying, she gave up, and settled into a comfortable position and waited impatiently for him to wake up.

As she did sit, memories of last night finally came back to her, and a red blush covered her face.

Memories of hands in hands, drunken kisses from Takigawa and forewarnings about proposals, and hugs and sleeping in each-other's arms; memories of love and friendship, all swirling back.

They had been drunk of course, though she knew that Takigawa had meant every touch, every sentence; he had been the same, but without inhibitions.

The spirit hovered above her, watching the memories flood back.

He regretted never telling her he loved her, but it was a bit late now.

He was so grateful to Takigawa for healing her, but extremely jealous that he was the one she was developing feelings for now.

He sighed, disappearing to consult with Gene, but not before lightly kissing her lips.

Of course, Mai only felt the slightest of winds; a butterfly's embrace, though she knew already who it had been.

'Naru,' she murmured brokenly, but the hole didn't hurt.

It was all thanks to Takigawa; not even everything he had done for her, it was simply _him_.

He was a perpetually happy person, her sun that chased away the clouds.

She was so close to being able to say it, she knew; every time she looked at him she felt her heart swell once again, every casual touch made her heart beat faster.

She hesitantly touched his hair, feeling its silk texture and wondered what life would be like when she would be able to say it.

A lot better obviously, but she couldn't wait for the hole to close completely.

'Mai..' Takigawa murmured, and Mai turned her face towards him at the sound of his name; but he was still sleeping peacefully, his messy hair covering his scarred eye.

She reached out, to wake him, only to find herself stroking his squared jaw.

His tanned russet brown skin was like silk beneath her skin, smooth and soft.

For whatever reason, she found herself tracing the features of his face with trembling, cautious fingertips, feeling the smooth curve of his nose and his eye lids.

As her fingers passed over his lips, they opened slightly, and the warm breath tickled her face.

'Can you say it yet?'

His voice was quiet and anxious, so full of emotion she thought he was awake, but no; he was sleeping, his face contorted with pain and worry.

Then he woke up, his brown eyes opening sleepily, gazing into hers.

'Mai..?' His voice was low and husky from his abrupt awakening, and she shivered.

'What are you-' he was cut off as she kissed his nose softly, and he turned a bright red.

'You look adorable when you're sleeping,' she giggled.

'How are you so bright,' he yawned, trying to seem nonchalant, 'I have one hell of a hangover.'

She snuggled into his chest, letting her eyes droop. ''Cause I'm here with you,' she mumbled sleepily, and he smiled.

'Love you Mai-chan,' he whispered.

'Just a bit longer,' she mumbled back.

He kissed her hair softly.

'All the time you need. Of course, I may have to move you to your bedroom; I need to take an aspirin,' he said, standing up swiftly with her in his arms.

'Mm-kay,' she sighed, already half-asleep, and he set her under her thick quilt slowly, kissing her cheek as he pulled the covers back.

He searched through the cupboard and took out the aspirin box, popping two from their casing and pouring himself a glass of water.

He groaned as the pounding in his head grew, and quickly drained the water after placing the pills inside his mouth.

He looked at the clock, figuring out the time. It was-

'Shit! It's nearly ten o'clock!'

Scribbling a note, he had a shower and pulled on some baggy jeans and a hooded long sleeve t-shirt. After a second thought, he pulled on a denim jacket and then slipped his feet into his skate shoes, grabbed his guitar and ran out the door.

_

* * *

_

Mai-chan, sorry I had to go- I had to get to the recording studio, and I figured you deserved a sleep-in.

_Anyway, if you want to come down or talk to me, you know where I'll be._

_Love you so much it's beginning to hurt._

_See you soon,_

_Houshou_

* * *

'Sorry I'm late,' Takigawa apologized as he ran into the studio, stumbling slightly and out of breath.

'That's okay. Where's Mai-kun?' Emura asked as he turned on the equipment and chucked Takigawa a drink bottle, 'Did you two…' he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, 'stay up late last night?'

Takigawa choked on his water.

He swallowed and wiped his mouth. 'I would never- I…' he sighed. 'You are a bastard Emura-bozu.'

He sighed again. 'Naw, we were partying that I got the part and got drunk.'

Emura seemed satisfied with the answer.

'Ah well. Anyway, I wanted you to meet the band.'

They walked through the door to the conference room, where three young men were sitting.

'Yo,' Takigawa muttered nervously, and there was a slight pause before they all laughed.

'Heyya,' One with spiky red hair laughed, sticking out a hand. 'I'm Reno, the drummer. You're Takigawa-kun, right?'

'Hey! I'm Jasper Yaku. They call me Albie-kun though, 'cause I'm so pale,' Another shouted over the top of Reno. He was pale and lanky, with a shock of chocolate brown hair that was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. 'I'm the electric guitarist!'

The last man had a shaved head, menacing bands of muscle wrapped around his torso and he simply sat there, though he offered Takigawa a grin.

'That's Kazuha-sama. He can't speak, but he helps Taniyama-chan with the tech. parts of our songs. He's really nice once you get to know him,' Reno whispered in Takigawa's ear.

Takigawa grinned at them all- he didn't feel so awkward anymore.

'Okay every-one, leave the newbie alone. I need to show him around still. Start setting up your equipment,' Emura laughed, voice turning stern. As he mock-glared at the band.

He led Takigawa through another set of doors, leaving the grumbling men behind, and then turned into a set of antique doors.

'This is Mai-sama's office,' Emura said quietly, and Takigawa walked forward, before Emura's broad muscled arms stopped him.

'Takigawa-san,' Emura started seriously, 'I need to talk to you about Mai,' he said, inviting Takigawa to sit down in a leather seat in front of the desk.

'What about?'

Emura sighed, clasping his hands and resting his forehead on them.

'Takigawa, how long have you been out of contact with Mai for?' he asked softly.

'Five years,' Takigawa muttered angrily to himself, not bothering to question how he knew.

'Mai became our manager four years ago. She was in a mess, too. We ended up looking after her, yet nothing we could do helped.'

Emura picked up three of the picture frames and turned them to face Takigawa, who examined them closely.

'We gathered Mai was an orphan, from her resume,' he pointed at the one of her family. 'It was a very touchy subject, though we believed it had naught to do with her biological family- more, in fact, with this one.'

The next photo had all of the former SPR in black clothing- Takigawa remembered the picture well. Naru was standing with Lin in the middle, Mai next to them- and to his shock, he realized that Naru was actually holding Mai's hand. Masako was standing next to John, and both had soft tender smiles on their faces, while Ayako and Lin were smiling secretly, abnormally close to eachother.

Takigawa wasn't in the photo- he had been taking the picture with Yasuhara, who had helped set up the camera equipment.

'So we never talked about it- her emotional state was already delicate enough. However, we were always curious as to who this young man was.'

Emura's eyebrow raised as he passed Takigawa the last picture.

Takigawa felt a warm smile grow as he examined it.

It was of him giving Mai a piggy back at the beach.

His face was sweaty, though he was smiling as he looked up at Mai, and Mai was smiling also as she looked down at him, arms around his neck.

It had been taken before they met Yasuhara. Every one had gone down to the beach to celebrate John's birthday.

It was strange to see himself with both eyes functioning again, as his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and he was clad only in board shorts, while Mai was in a bikini and loosely fitting bard shorts also- his scars didn't exist yet.

'So imagine our surprise when she brought you in just three days ago, and for some reason, she's happy.' Emura's voice was curious, though somewhat cold.

'Takigawa, are you and Mai together?'

'To be honest, I think we are- but it's not exactly official yet.'

'Well, I don't really give a shit about inter-office relationships, but if you hurt her in any way…'

'I couldn't even if I wanted to,' Takigawa promised, both Emura and himself.

'Good. Welcome to Simple Life,' Emura broadly grinned.

* * *

Mai woke up the next morning to find Takigawa sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand as he slept peacefully.

'Takigawa…' she murmured, trying to wake him up.

She traced the veins on the back of his hand, and his eyelids fluttered open.

'Huh? Mm,' he muttered, releasing her hand and rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

'Mmph…' he grumbled, rubbing his face slowly as he woke up.

Mai giggled at the disgruntled ex-monk.

'Wake up Houshou,' she told him sternly, and he grumbled as he finally came to.

Suddenly she was surrounded by warmth as he hugged her, and she gasped for breath.

'Happy twenty first birthday Mai!' he yelled joyfully.

'Can't.. breathe…' she wheezed as he crushed her with his happiness,

'Sorry!' he apologized, immediately letting go of her.

'So where's my present?' Mai crossed her arms jokingly, and Takigawa beamed impishly.

'Get dressed- I'm about to take you to it,' he told her excitedly.

'Bring your bathers too. It may be cold, but it'll be worth it, I swear.'

Mai pulled on her bikini and board shorts, then pulled on a tank top over it.

She caught a glance of herself in the mirror, and examined herself to make sure she looked nice.

She wrenched open her wardrobe door and pulled out a beach bag, emptying the sand in it into her bath tub- she would probably regret it later, but oh well.

She threw in two towels, making sure they were thick and fluffy, sunscreen, a change of warm clothes –the ones she had worn when Takigawa was auditioning for Simple Life- and at a second thought, necessary under clothes.

As she slipped on her slides –ha ha, slipped on slides- Takigawa burst in, naked waist up, clad only in board-shorts.

His hair was pulled back in the pony tail he always used to wear when he was working, ever since he had it cut shorter.

All in all, he looked extremely attractive.

'Takigawa, throw on a t-shirt for God's sake.'

'Believe me, it's going to be really hot today- a freak weather climate,' he explained, 'which is perfect timing. Come on, get in the car,' he told her, pushing her out the door and grabbing his own beach bag.

Somehow, he was in the driver's seat before she even got to the car, and he looked at her, grinning.

The boot was open, so she placed her bag inside and pushed it shut.

'You drive?' she asked him skeptically as she climbed inside.

'I'm thirty years old. I had to drive sometime,' he told her dryly, reversing out the apartment's car park and onto the road.

'So where are we going?' Mai asked curiously.

As the lights turned red, Takigawa stopped the car and tied a blindfold over her eyes.

'What are you doing?' Mai grumbled, scratching her face.

'You can't see where we're going,' he told her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Well at least tell me how long I'm gonna be like this,' she grumbled.

'Um.. around an hour at the most,' Takigawa shrugged apologetically, though she couldn't see him through the black fabric.

'Great.'

'Please don't grumble! It'll be worth it,' he promised, and she sighed in defeat- Takigawa was impossible to say no to.

* * *

Mai lost count of the minutes after around ten, and she just gave up, settling in to the leather seat.

Takigawa's hand closed around her own, and she felt a lot warmer.

He had been right- it was really quite hot, even though he had the windows down and airconditioning on.

Finally, she felt the car turn onto rocky ground, and the sound of traffic cut out, and suddenly she was a lot more peaceful.

'We're nearly there now,' Takigawa's voice was husky from lack of use, and Mai smiled as his hand squeezed hers.

About five minutes later, the car rolled to a stop, and she heard Takigawa get out.

'I'll be back in a minute or so,' his voice called.

'Okay,' she called back.

She heard the boot open then shut, and feet walking on gravel when it suddenly turned into a padded sound.

A few minutes later, her door opened and hands took her own.

'Careful,' he muttered as her feet dropped onto hard rocky ground, and he led her down what seemed to be a path.

'Here we go,' he mumbled as she stepped on what seemed to be sand, and she stumbled a bit.

Takigawa's laugh rang out, deep and cheerful, and then the sound of waves drowned it out, and he stopped her.

'We're here,' he said, and she felt strong hands undo the blind fold, and turn her to her left a bit.

'Okay,' a voice suddenly murmured right next to her ear, 'you can open your eyes.'

'Woah…'

A beautiful sunrise met her eyes. The blues, pinks and oranges swirled into eachother, as the sun sat just beneath the water, which gently crashed onto the silky smooth sand.

It was a horse-shoe shaped bay- very small, and no-one was there at all. She guessed that this mustn't be a very good surfing location, of at the very least unknown to the public.

She swallowed.

'It's beautiful..' she murmured.

'And extremely hot..' Takigawa muttered, kicking off his thongs and running towards the water, a smile on his face.

It made the picture perfect in the strangest way.

'Mai, come on!' He yelled excitedly, and she shook her head.

'You have to put on some sunscreen,' she told him sternly.

He groaned, trudging back up to her.

'You're like my mother,' he told her as he rubbed sunscreen over his exposed skin.

Mai laughed, pulling off her tank top and lathering sunscreen on too, making sure that every inch was covered with it.

'Can we swim now?' he asked her, visibly itching to get in the cool, crystal blue water.

'Yeah.'

He grabbed her hand, somehow managing to keep a hold of it despite the greasiness of the sunscreen, and ran towards the water.

As her feet touched it, she felt a lot cooler- the water wasn't cold, but not lukewam either- a perfect cool temperature.

Takigawa let go of her hand, and waded through the waves to a swell that had to be at least two metres high, and dived into the rise of it as it crashed down, and Mai laughed giddily as she was tossed into the air.

'Ha ha!'

Takigawa watched her, grinning. Mai needed a break.

He was suddenly dunked by a huge wave, pushed under by the swelling water, and through the crystal clear water she could see his eyes widen as he was spun.

Amazingly, he managed to get a grip and spun back onto his feet, gasping for air as he broke the surface.

She rushed over to him, stumbling a few times as she waded.

'Houshou! Are you okay?'

To her amazement, he beamed, a huge grin lighting his face.

'That is so much fun! You have to try it Mai!' He laughed, rubbing his eyes as he grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

'Come on!' he encouraged, smiling. For the first time in all she had seen him, his other eye was open.

The pupil was misty, and the brown iris looked faded, but it seemed to work fine- it moved with his other eye.

Takigawa watched her anxiously. 'Mai, are you okay?' he asked her quietly.

'Your eye.. it's open..' she said softly.

'Oh! It's not bothering you, is it?' Takigawa asked, relieved it wasn't something else.

'No, it's just.. surprising.'

There was an awkward silence, and he grabbed her hand, putting his fingers through hers.

'Come on,' he said quietly, and she walked beside him into the water, all the while looking at the eye which stared straight ahead.

As they waded back further into the water, Takigawa stopped and turned her to properly face the swell of water.

'All you do is go limp as it hits you- don't worry or anything, I'm going to do it with you as well. The water doesn't hurt your eyes- it's like it's salt-less or something.'

He smiled at her. 'Come on, see that wave?' He pointed at a wave forming- it was miniscule, but then again it was coming from a distance.

'Yeah…' Mai said uncertainly.

'We'll let that one dump us.' His voice was confident, and Mai felt a slight blush grow as she realized it was undeniably.. _Sexy_.

Mai swallowed as the wave grew in size, now around two meters high, and still growing.

She felt a lump in her throat.

'Takigawa..'

'Hhm?'

'I.. I don't think I can do this…' she said, looking scared as the wave neared them.

'It's easy. I promise.'

And then the wave was upon them, and Mai tumbled backwards. He had been right- it wasn't frightening at all, and Mai giggled silently as the rushing water made her somersault- it was so much fun to do.

She turned to Takigawa, who was smiling at her, and she smiled more as she realized she could see perfectly in the water- another thing he was right about.

That smile was it- the hole had been filled, and as she broke the surface once again Naru kissed her as he and Eugene finally passed on.

'_I'll see you soon Mai,'_ he promised himself, and Gene smiled.

'_Come on bro'. Time to go._' He laughed, and Mai looked up as she heard their voices echo into the distance.

'_I am not your 'bro'_,' was the last thing she heard. She giggled softly.

'See! How fun was that,' Takigawa panted, grinning. His grin fell as he saw Mai looking at the sky.

'Mai, is everything all right?' he asked her worryingly, taking her hand again.

She turned towards him, smiling blindingly.

'Houshou..'

'Yeah?' He said anxiously, wondering if she had gotten over her fever as he squeezed her hand.

She frowned suddenly. 'What are you looking so worried about?' She asked, looking at him in confusion.

'Is everything okay?'

'Mm-hm,' she said happily.

'I love you Mai,' he told her quietly, not expecting what came next.

'I love you Houshou,' she said tenderly, and suddenly, they both felt complete, and Takigawa could finally do what he did next.

His arms wound themselves around her waist, and hers around his neck as they pulled each-other closer, yet it was not enough, as her hands tightened in his sandy brown hair and his around her bare waist.

They simply stood there for a second, simply gazing at each-other.

Then Takigawa closed the distance, one hand moving to into her wet hair as his lips pressed against hers, moving softly but very seriously, and her eyes slowly slid shut.

All Mai could see was him- for the briefest of moments, while their lips moved slowly and sweetly against each-other, she _was_ him. She could see their future in his eyes together, and she wanted it so very badly.

What she loved was that she _could _have it.

Takigawa had never struck her as gentle, so as his lips moved gently and softly against hers, she smiled into it- this was how she imagined that her first kiss would be like, though she had envisioned it would be with a completely different person entirely.

He tasted like caramel, she realized, and wondered how she tasted, glad she had brushed her teeth earlier.

His lips were still before hers, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with such love she unconsciously smiled.

'I wasn't done kissing you,' she complained, though her grip in his hair didn't loosen.

Takigawa was quite amazed at the feeling of true love- it coursed through his veins and sung out to the other person, and he pressed his forehead against hers, lips brushing hers as he murmured her name huskily.

Then he grinned.

'Plenty of time for that later,' he said serenely, and then laughed as a wave dunked them.

* * *

'Mai,' Takigawa said in a pained voice, 'we need to go now. I need to start setting up your party.'

For around three or so hours they had swum and bodysurfed, until they stumbled onto dry land and once again Mai was blindfolded as Takigawa set up their lunch.

Drained of energy, they fell asleep on the silken smooth sand- that was two hours ago.

It was around two o'clock- after they had woken up, basically they had just sat together, hands clasped as Takigawa absently stroked her hair, occasionally planting a kiss on it.

'Can't we stay here just a bit longer?'

'I rather would stay here and kiss you all day, but you'll regret it when Ayako shows up at your door.'

Mai shuddered.

'You know, leaving sounds like a great idea,' she muttered reluctantly, standing up and stretching. Takigawa laughed, and began to pack up their assorted items.

* * *

Mai sat in her room, reading a thick book as Takigawa set up her party.

She felt warm, as she heard what was quite possibly the whole point of her existence shuffle and move around.

She giggled- he was so clumsy, yet when it suited him as graceful and strong as a leopard.

She thought back over the past four days.

She couldn't believe that her simple decision to buy takeaway had brought her back in contact with him.

She couldn't believe either that he loved her- just remembering every casual touch, every announcement of affection sent shivers of amazement down her spine as she remembered them.

Suddenly her doorhandle clicked open, and he poked his head through, looking red and nervous.

'Mai, can I ask you something?' His tone was light, though his face was flushed.

She lowered the book she had unconsciously pulled to her face in happiness, and nodded.

He moved from behind the door, and she nearly drooled as she looked at the rippling muscles showing from behind his open black shirt.

'What's wrong?' she asked, giggling.

'Um..' he rubbed the back of his neck and crossed to her side. Kneeling on one knee, he fished around in his dark denim jean pockets and withdrew a velvet covered box.

He looked at her warmly, as he flushed further.

'Taniyama Mai..' he started, and Mai flushed a bright red as he opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

He swallowed, 'I promise to love you forever- every single day of it. Will you marry me?'

He closed both eyes, scrunching them in his nervousness.

She swung her feet from the bed and smoothed them with soft fingers.

'Yes,' was all she murmured, and he slid the ring on her left ring finger- where it would inconceivably stay for the rest of eternity.

_

* * *

_

8 years later…

* * *

'Naru-chan, what are you doing?' Takigawa looked at his son disapprovingly as he bent his spoon and the top broke off, falling to the ground.

Gene giggled, picking it up and re-attaching it before his mother swept him into her arms.

Takigawa planted a kiss on her cheek, and picked up another spoon- a rare display of his physic powers as he turned it into a spiral of metal.

Little Naru's eye went wide as he examined the spoon, and Gene gaped.

The twins both turned to Mai and chorused in perfect sync; 'When is everyone coming over?'

Mai smiled. 'John and Masako are bringing Ariel over at around one, and Ayako and Lin-chan are coming over at around eight.'

The boys grinned and ran outside, to presumably play Ghost Hunt- Gene loved to be Lin-san, and Naru Kazuya Shibuya. Later, when Ariel would come over later, she would play Mai and make the game complete.

As Mai watched the boys fondly, her husband's arm closed around her waist.

'Eight years ago today,' he murmured, and she smiled nostalgically.

'Eight years and four days ago today I was lost and you found me,' she corrected him as he crushed her lips.

* * *

Author's note: This was origninally meant to be a one-shot called 'Performance'. Please R&R even if it is flaming! Dedicated to Keyword Paramore and my good friend Cloud.


End file.
